Appendix
by NickJisoffMYchain
Summary: What if Kurt got appendicitis while at Dalton Academy? And he got really sick because of it? Please read and review! I assure you it is better, I just don't do good with summary's.


I do not own Glee, I do not own Glee, I do not own Glee!

Blaine walked into the cafeteria going straight to the table that the Warblers always sat at. It had been a few months since Kurt had come to Dalton Academy and Kurt and Blaine had gotten a lot closer because of it. Blaine sat down at the table ready to just collapse… he wasn't a morning person.

"Hey Blaine… here's your coffee." David greeted handing him a strong black cup of coffee.

"Thanks David, where's Wes?" Blaine asked sipping the caffeinated drink greedily.

"In line… he said something about getting a 'nutritious' breakfast… I don't know where he is going to get that from." David laughed, even though the school was a lot nicer than a public school it still held the same cafeteria practices as other schools.

Blaine laughed and started to look around for Kurt, he usually showed up by now, usually with a smile on his face, always the morning person. But this morning he saw Kurt come into the Cafeteria looking like a zombie. When he sat down he couldn't help but noticed he winced.

"You okay Kurt? You look like the living dead!" Wes exclaimed as he sat down with his plate full of food.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and avoided eye contact with Wes's plate.

"Yeah Kurt you don't look too good… why don't you go back up stairs?" Blaine asked, concern etched in his voice.

"Because, I have a test and a presentation to do today. I can't miss those. Besides I'm fine… I've felt worse believe me…" Kurt responded putting his head down on the cool table.

"Well if you say so…"

"I do," Came the muffled reply.

Wes, David, and Blaine looked at each other, clearly not believing a word that he said. But the three couldn't do anything about it, they weren't his mothers and if Kurt said he could go through classes feeling like hell then he could.

Blaine didn't see Kurt again until after lunch while they were walking to English together.

"Are you sure you are alright? You look like you're in pain," Blaine asked concerned taking him to the side to talk.

Kurt was currently slightly bent over and his face clearly showed that he was in some pain. His face had small amounts of perspiration tell Blaine that he obviously had a fever.

Kurt just looked at him and nodded his head no… he didn't feel alright. Before Blaine could do anything though Kurt groaned and fell to the ground.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted grabbing him before he could fall all the way down.

"What's wrong?"

"My side it's killing me," Kurt managed to rasp out grabbing his side.

By this time a small group of boys had come over in concern, one shouted to get the nurse while another went to get the nearest teacher.

"Where, show me," Blaine asked trying to keep calm.

Blaine set Kurt down so that he was sitting against the wall. Kurt showed him exactly where he hurt, the lower right side. When Blaine tried to put a small amount of pressure on it Kurt had cried out in pain.

"That's not good…" Wes said, he had showed up at some point and was kneeling next to Kurt trying to gage what his temperature was by feeling his forehead.

"Boys go back to your classes or dorm right now, move along, we've got it cover," A male voice state above the rest effectively moving all the boys away from the scene. It was Mr. Kelone alone with the school nurse.

"Blaine can you tell me what is going on?" Mr. Kelone asked as he looked at Kurt while the nurse immediately set to work.

"I don't know sir, Kurt wasn't feeling well this morning, and he didn't eat much and looked like he was in pain. Then just now he looked like he had a fever and just collapsed in pain," Blaine said trying to remember and other symptoms that could help with figuring out what was wrong with Kurt.

"Did he tell you where he was in pain?" The nursed asked, shaking her head when she read Kurt's fever.

"Yeah his lower right side, but I wouldn't touch him there; it causes him even more pain…" Blaine explained.

The nurse nodded to herself then turning to the teacher.

"Call the hospital and tell them to bring an ambulance. Also call Kurt's dad and warn the hospital that his dad will be there in about half an hour to forty five minutes. Tell them both that I think Kurt's appendix is infected." She stated.

"Appendicitis, don't they have to do surgery for that?" Wes asked effectively turning Blaine's face white.

"Surgery?" Blaine croaked.

"It is not always needed, sometimes it goes away on its own but from the shape of Mr. Hummel I'd say that surgery is defiantly a possibility. Now are you going to help me get Mr. Hummel to my office or are you going to let an old lady do it all by herself?"

This got the boys attention and immediately helped the nurse get Kurt to the office. They laid Kurt on the bed as gently as they could. By the time they had gotten Kurt settled they heard the sirens of the ambulance.

Two paramedics came into the office with a gurney and took one look at Kurt and quickly got to work getting Kurt onto the gurney. Kurt didn't seem to notice what was going on around him, he just stayed in his curled up position, his face in a permanent pain expression. He protested a little when one of the paramedics forced him to spread.

"It hurts…" Kurt moaned as he tried to get back into his fetal position.

"Sorry kid but we need you straight. Don't worry we will get you some pain killers." A paramedic said trying to cheer him up.

With that the two paramedics hauled Kurt into the ambulance and drove away, sirens blaring away.

"I suggest you back to your classes gentlemen," The nurse stated gently pushing the two out of her office.

"But…"

"Look, Blaine, it will be about thirty to forty minutes for Kurt's dad to get to the hospital another hour and a half to do the surgery if they half too. You will be useless at the hospital. I promise that after you are done with your classes you will be able to go to the hospital," The nurse stated once again pushing them gently out of the office.

Blaine sighed but nodded his head. She was right, all he would be doing was worrying and waiting for Kurt to get out of surgery, and at least with classes he could have something to distract himself with.

The next two classes went by extremely slow for Blaine. He kept looking at the clock every five minutes, willing the clock to go faster. As soon as the bell sounded for end of classes Blaine was out of his chair like a bullet, racing towards his car faster than he thought possible. Wes and David were hot on his heels and were racing towards the hospital before all three of them could get their seat belts on.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine rasped out as soon as the three got to the window.

The lady sighed and quickly typed in the name before stating, "He is still in surgery…"

"What do you mean he's still in surgery? I was told that he would be out by now! What's…?" But that was all Blaine could yell out before Wes was forced to put a hand over his mouth and shush pulling him over to the side and forcing him to calm down, using the techniques they did before a show.

"I am really sorry about that he's just really scared for his friend. Is there any information that you can give us at this time ma'am?" David asked putting on his best smile and turning the charisma charm up a few notches.

The lady just shook her head; she was use to outbursts like that, "I am sorry, I can't. Besides even if I did have any information it would go to the family first," With that she turning back to the computer.

David took that as a sign to leave and quickly took sight of the waiting room, half of the people in their just ignored them while the other half was looking at Blaine and Wes, Wes still had his hand over Blaine's mouth.

"Wes I think you can take your hand off of him, he's not going to scream," David sighed getting into the seat next to Blaine.

Wes did as he was told and the three sat in silence.

"Excuse me; did you say you were friends of Kurt's?" A brown haired lady asked her face full of worry and concern.

"Yeah, were his friends from school," Blaine stated holding out his hand for a hand shake.

"Oh you must be Blaine! Kurt's told us so much about you! I'm his step-mom, Carol, by the way. Kurt's dad is right over there, Burt come over here I found some of Kurt's friends!" Carol called out effectively cutting off Burt's thought process.

Burt signed and slowly got up and gave a small nod of recognition to the three Dalton boys.

"Do you know why Kurt is still in surgery?" Blaine asked as they all got comfortable again.

"No we don't. We just got here as soon as we could; he's been there for about an hour and a half." Carole said ringing her hand together in worry.

Burt saw this and took her small hands in his letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Blaine looked at Wes and David and they both understood, that was half an hour too long. Just as their thoughts were getting worse on what could have happened a doctor walked into the room. The room stilled for a few seconds, hoping and dreading for the name they want to be said.

"Kurt Hummel,"

Burt and Carol were out of their seats before Hummel and were swiftly taken out of the waiting room. Blaine had so badly want to follow them but he knew that this was the time for family, not friends. As soon as the parents left the door to the waiting room swung open and in came a group of teenagers all looking like they were out of breath.

The clear leader of the pack, a small girl with straight black hair went up to the window and asked/ demanded to know about Kurt Hummel.

"He just got out of surgery, only family members can see him now. His parents are talking to the doctor, so I suggest you take a seat, quietly, until such a time that you can see him," The nurse stated clearly.

There was a small groan from some of the teenagers but they did as they were told.

"Are you guy's friends of Kurt?" David asked as the group sat down by them.

"Yeah, he use to go to our school, you must be from Dalton Academy," The leader of the pack stated genstery towards their uniforms.

"Yeah were in the Warblers with Kurt, I'm David, this is Wes, and this is Blaine," David introduced.

"So you are the boy Kurt's been talking about. I hope you're taking good care of my boy Blaine," An African American girl spoke up and threaten.

Blaine gave her a weak smile, "Yeah I am, you must be Mercedes,"

"And I am Rachel Berry, this is Finn Hudson, Kurt's new step brother, and over there are Barbie and Ken…"

"Quinn and Sam," Quinn interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

"As I was saying, over there is Santana and Britney, Puck is the one with the Mohawk and over there is Artie and Tina and Mike and Lauren." Rachel finished.

Before any of them could say anything else the door opened again and Carole came out of the door.

"Oh you all came! Finn, sweetie, we need to talk," Carole said tears in her eyes and she gently pulled him from the chair.

"Is Kurt alright?" Finn asked but all he got was a shake of her head and a 'we need to talk'.

As soon as the two left the air got tenser. If everything was alright then Carole would have been smiling and would have told them about Kurt, but she didn't.

Just as the group were going through possible scenarios in their heads on what could be wrong with Kurt, Finn walked back into the leaving room. His face was white and he was shaking.

"Guys, we need to talk," Finn whispered, repeating what his mother told him.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Mercedes asked.

"Not here, let's go outside." He said, his voice wobbling slightly as he gestured with his head to the door, "You too David, Wes, Blaine," He added.

As soon as the group was outside Finn took a deep breath and looked everyone in the eye.

"His appendix burst before they could open him up," Finn stated, swallowing thickly before continuing, "It burst on the way to the hospital. The medics and everyone tried to get his fever down and to take care of him while they waited for dad to get to the hospital. As soon as they got the form that they could undergo surgery they did. They tried to get all the liquids away from his intestines and take out his appendix but it was harder because the bacteria had spread so much… and…" Here he took a deep breath and looked up at them again, "He almost died on the operating table, that's why it took so long. They got his fever to go down somewhat and they cleared his stomach and what not but he's still touch and go. Right now… only family can see him, and even then we have to wear these outfits that I know Kurt would not be proud of. I am really sorry, you can't see him until he gets better," Finn finished tears streaming out of his eyes.

"It's okay Finn, we get it. Tell Kurt to get better okay?" Rachel said, hugging her boyfriend.

The rest of Glee club also told Finn their well wishes and before long it was just Mercedes and Blaine left.

Blaine let Mercedes have her peace first; she was Kurt's best friend.

"You better tell my boy to get better soon, you I'll cut him okay?" Mercedes asked, almost pleaded as she hugged Finn with all her might, tears racing down her face.

"I will Mercedes I promise." Finn said and watched her leave before looking at Blaine.

"I don't want to keep you from your step-brother so I'll be quick. Tell him that I said to get better and… that Warblers are thinking of him." Blaine said before extending him arm.

"I will, you know Kurt thinks very highly of you, if you're going to make a move, you better do it soon. Don't tease him, it will only make it worse, okay?" Finn stated,

"I will."

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

The next week past slowly for Blaine, Kurt's condition didn't get worse but it didn't get better either and added to the fact that Kurt was still asleep, something that doctors assured them that is a good thing. A few days after the surgery Kurt's friends were allowed to see him, which meant that Kurt was never left alone, should he wake up.

Blaine sighed as he took the all too familiar ride up the elevator to see Kurt. He spent almost his whole time in the hospital; he just didn't want to leave.

When Blaine went into the room he saw Burt and Finn sitting in their usual chairs.

"Hey," Blaine greeted before setting his stuff down and taking a good look at Kurt.

"Did… did his fever go down some?" Blaine asked, Kurt's face didn't look as flushed and sweaty as it usually did. His hair was matted to his forehead and his skin, what wasn't flushed, was pale white.

"Yeah, just a little, but it came down," Relief was evident in Burt's voice as he held on to Kurt's hand.

Blaine nodded his head, relief rushing through him, knowing that this was a sign that Kurt was getting better. Blaine got out his homework for the day, and set to work. This was the normal when it was just the three of them. Occasionally Finn would ask him for help on his homework but they usually worked in silence. It was around five when it happened.

Burt had had his head resting on the bars of the bed and Kurt's hand in his when his head shot up.

"Kurt?" Burt asked getting closer to his son.

This got Blaine and Finn's attention as they race to the bed. Kurt just stood still for a moment but then moaned and moved his head.

"Kurt! Son, your awake, Finn, get the nurse, Kurt, can you hear me?" Burt rapidly fired stroking his son's hair, a sure way of waking him up.

Finn was out the door before Burt could even tell him.

"D…dad?" Kurt rasped out, part of lack of use and another part from pain, trying and failing to open his eyes.

"I'm right here Kurt, I'm here," Burt smiled, tears in his eyes.

Blaine knew that he should leave, this was a family moment and he was ruining it by being in the room but he could not make himself move. Kurt was awake! After a week, he was finally awake.

A nurse came bustling in and quickly shooed out Finn and Blaine so she could check on Kurt. The two left but stood by the door way still looking in. The nurse immediately started asking questions, asking on a scale of one to ten how much pain he was in, could he please open his eyes, and 'open your mouth, we need to see how your temperature is'.

Kurt answered and did to the best of his ability, his pain was at a seven at the moment and he couldn't really open his eyes, it was too bright, and he soon had a mouth full of a temperature device.

"Mr. Hummel, it seems his fever is breaking, good news. I am going to be putting more morphine, so his pain should be gone in a few minutes. If his fever spikes or he seems to be in pain come get me right away. I don't think his fever will get higher now that he seems to be getting rid of all the bacteria inside him. The morphine will make him sleepy and he might say things he's not aware of. We sometimes call morphine the loose lips medicine," She smiled as she adjusted Kurt's pillow then turned to the boys waiting by the door smiling, "You can come in to see him now."

With that she left and Finn and Blaine were by Kurt's side. True to the nurse's predictions Kurt was asleep and didn't seem to be in any pain. The trio gave a huge sigh of relief, it seemed like everything was getting better.

When the nurse said that morphine would probably make Kurt's lips loose no one expected for Kurt to be so… loud.

"I AM GAY!" Kurt proclaimed one time as he was smiling, not caring that he had just shouted that randomly and very loud.

The glee club members were having a ball with this Kurt, sometimes egging him on and encouraging him to tell them more of the unicorn that apparently resided in Kurt's room.

Soon though the pain was getting less and Kurt didn't need the morphine and was soon able to get out of bed and go home. The glee club members made a party out of it, bringing balloons and cards as well as a mini cake.

"You guys didn't have to get me all of these, besides; this cake is going to go straight to my hips!" Kurt proclaimed but thanked them all the same.

Kurt was told to take it easy for the next two to three weeks, Kurt was going to spend the weekend at home and then head back up to school with strict orders to get plenty of rest and no excessive amount of movement.

It was Monday evening at the Warblers were having their usual practice when the door opened and in stumbled Kurt looking slightly worse for wear.

"Kurt, you're supposed to be upstairs resting! What are you doing down here?" Blaine asked helping Kurt to the nearest couch.

"I missed a lot of Warbler practice; I don't want to miss anymore. Besides, I'm fine. I'll just sit instead of stand," Kurt said as he got comfortable on the couch.

"Fine… but next time, have someone help you down the stairs at least!" Wes said and gestured for Blaine to stay where he was.

Kurt just nodded his head sleepily; he was still taking pain medicine and they made him drowsy. As practice went on Kurt couldn't hold his head up any longer and was soon fast asleep on Blaine shoulder.

Blaine just smiled, he had been a wreck while Kurt had been at the hospital, he knew that as soon as Kurt was better he was going to ask Kurt to be his boyfriend; life was just too short to go about life with a hesitant step.


End file.
